1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a barbecue basting brush with a changeable brush head and particularly to a barbecue basting brush that has a latching means located on the brush head and the handle end to allow the brush head to be movably coupled on the handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cookout or barbecue indoors or outdoors is a popular leisure activity for many people on holidays. Many tools are required in barbecue activity, such as barbecue grills, spatulas, and basting brushes. The basting brush is a consumable supply and must be thrown away once the bristles are stuck with barbecue paste or lose hairs. While some high quality basting brushes are made from higher quality bristles and may last longer, they still have to be replaced after having been used for a period of time. The basting brush is discarded mainly because of the bristles have been frayed or damaged. But the handle still is useable. To throw away the entire basting brush because of the bristles not only is a waste, it also creates an environmental pollution problem. Therefore to develop a basting brush with changeable bristles not only has market requirements also is a better way to protect earth resources.